El lado amable de Snape
by MariSeverus
Summary: Eris y Snape. Una joven mortífaga de 27 años que lo mínimo que desea, es ser reconocida como tal. Su madre ha muerto bajo la varita de su propio "hermano" y a ella sólo le resta casarse con Snape; para que le perdonen la vida.


Bueno, lo he reformado; y lo he transformado en una versión diferente. Hacía antes, uso del self insert y eso no iba bien; con lo que quería demostrar, y aún así; no la verán Suesca o algo parecido. Espero que les guste, saludos y besos para todos.

M*S

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto las ideas y Eris Morwen; el resto es obra de JK Rowling. Fan fic sin fin específico, más que diversión

* * *

**El lado amable de S. Snape:**

Eris Morwen, era apenas una joven de 27 años. Su vida era lo suficientemente trágica, como para llenar páginas y páginas con notas tristes, y pies de páginas llenas de lástima. Pero, Eris había forjado un carácter que muy pocas veces se dejaba doblegar. No frente al público.

En ese instante, trataba de arreglarse; o al menos verse presentable para otra reunión con el señor tenebroso. La comisura de su labio, no dejaba de temblar; imaginándose que ese no era su lugar. Y al final de cuentas, ninguna parte del mundo; era su lugar.

Estaba casada, por la fuerza; con uno de los mortífagos más importante. Severus Snape. Su madre Anastacia Morwen, había utilizado ese recurso; para salvar a su hija y que ella pudiese ganarse la confianza del señor tenebroso. Desde un tiempo, se denotó que Eris Morwen era la única mortífaga; que tenía un lado amable. Y eso, a su señor no le gustaba en absoluto.

Pese a lo mal que la trataba, Snape siempre fue un caballero con ella. Nunca le pidió que hiciera algo, que ella no quisiera; y tampoco la obligó a dormir a su lado. Siendo esposos, eso era a lo que se debía acostumbrar; pero él nunca le obligó a tocarle un sólo centímetro de su piel.

Severus, entre líneas; siempre fue detallista. En realidad, muy pocas veces dejaba desatendida una necesidad de Eris; sin hablar de amor. Lo único que parecía haber allí; era un estado de conciencia donde él debía mantenerse ecuánime y sin agresiones. Considerando también, que era un hombre cerrado y muy callado. Como lo era ella.

El matrimonio, quizás fue una de las circunstancias más atenuantes que ella pudo vivir en su corta instancia en el mundo. Sus zapatos negros, y un vestido blanco era lo único que ella poseía; ya que su "padre" le había dejado prácticamente en la calle. Nadie quería a una media mortífaga, ni a una media niña "buena".

Él fue amable, pese a esos insultos; y esas abruptas interrupciones que le hacía a la joven cuando deseaba hablar. Había dispuesto para ella, ropa nueva y un par de zapatos para que ella pudiera lucir. Nunca preguntó el motivo, puesto que ambos no estaban propensos a entablar una conversación.

Su mayor cambio apreciable, fue su "luna de miel". Alemania, un paisaje; que él parecía disfrutar. Se sorprendió, al conocer tantos ángulos; como insultos tenía ese hombre. La llevó a comer, a pasear; incluso a clubes de lecturas donde ella solía quedarse hasta tarde. Igual, él siempre le esperaba, despierto; y luego se dormía sin decirle ni una palabra.

Se imaginaba que no le amaba, y se preguntaba el motivo del viaje; pero lo que pareció buscar fue otra cosa. La paz y la tranquilidad que representaba, el hecho de encontrarse en un lugar donde nadie le conocía. Eris había estado bajo muchísima tensión, y quizás ese viaje no le haría mal en absoluto. Pero nuevamente, no se atrevía a hacer mención del por qué.

Sus propias reservas, fueron cediendo fácilmente. Eris tenía la maña de ser lo suficientemente torpe, como para desesperar de vez en cuando; pero hasta ello no molestaba a Severus.

Y allí estaban, charlando; intercambiando tácticas y teorías de guerra. Largas caminatas a través de enormes puentes, donde lo único que pudieran ver; fuesen los ríos. Ambos silenciosos, ambos calculadores y distantes. Quizás era el parecido, lo que los imbuía en una unión más allá del romanticismo. Ambos con sufrimientos, con dolores y costumbres; a huír de los problemas dentro de ellos mismos.

Ya lo conocía, ya Eris Morwen conocía a quien vivía bajo la sombra de su "esposo" pero al parecer; no lo suficiente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había denotado lo triste que era su vida, un amor inconcluso que lo llevó a la ruina moral. Por alguna razón, se había visto tentado a comunicarse frente a ella; a enseñar que no sólo el pasado se ensañaba con ella. Sí, en Eris había encontrado una buena escucha.

Fue una cuestión de, cede tú y luego yo. Por supuesto, Eris no era una persona conversadora; y mucho menos abierta. El mundo ya la había lastimado lo suficiente. Aún así, tenía fe, de que todo en ese año estaba cambiando drásticamente. Las miradas serias y frías de Severus, seguían allí; pero la hostilidad generada sólo era un silencio frío o una que otra palabra. De resto, la comunicación podía decirse que era "abierta"

Nunca se burló de ella, incluso cuando bajo la sonrisa macabra de Bellatrix Lestrange; su madre perdió la vida. La obligaron a verlo, le obligaron a escupirle encima y a ser partícipe de sus torturas. Severus nunca entró en la habitación cuando ella lloraba sin consuelo, pero nunca se despegó de la puerta hasta que ella dejase de llorar.

Tampoco solía tocarla, pero muchas veces algunos gestos pasaban desapercibidos. Encontrarse accidentalmente, tocarse en la cama cuando alguno se moviera; todos esos gestos parecían no corroer la piel. Algunos, sólo eran naturales. Severus, no solía tocar a las mujeres, pero Eris no era mujer en sí. Eris era, su esposa.

Todo el mundo hablaba de ello, hablaba de la excesiva amabilidad de su esposa; pero muy pocas veces ella dejaba que eso le influenciara y la sometiera a la debilidad. Ya Snape conocía, que su esposa hacía lo que más podía por hacerle ver bien; y no fallarle. Y muchas veces, eso le hacía sentir culpable. La hacía esforzarse demasiado, a siempre lucir presentable. Y lo supo, cuando Narcisa Malfoy hablaba con ella.

_- La hora de la cena. ¿Hay algo que te guste en particular Eris?_

Eris alzó la vista, buscando los ojos de su marido. ¿Y si decía algo que no debía y luego, Severus era objeto de críticas? Tartamudeó ligeramente, y simplemente se mantuvo callada. Ya Snape le había insultado esa noche, por haber dicho que "Había olvidado presentarse a la reunión, y tuvo que apresurarse"

- ¿Severus? ¿Él no está aquí? Dime con toda confianza. ¿Cómo te trata? ¿Te sientes bien con él?

Eris despegaba los labios, pero su esposo le interrumpía con brusquedad. Lo último que dijo fue, que "Eris recibía todo lo necesario para vivir "Bien" y que con eso bastaba" Luego de ello, la sacaba de aquel salón y le ordenaba sentarse en la mesa.

La observó recostada en la cama, cuando había estado esperando por su orden. Le había pedido que se arreglase, pero nuevamente no le había comentado nada al respecto. Ya sabía, como se ponía cuando mencionaba reuniones con el señor tenebroso. Y allí, estaba temblando ligeramente con un vestido de seda negro que él; le había "regalado"

Simplemente permaneció en silencio y la dejó dormir allí; prefería presentarse solo. Y eso hizo, se fue de aquel hogar; que él había acondicionado por y exclusivamente para ella, con espacios abiertos, con brillantes cortinas y acabados pulidos. ¿Era una crueldad que un hombre estuviera sin su esposa? No, entonces que se quedara en casa.

- ¿Dónde está tu esposa Severus? ¿No le habrás hecho algo o sí?

- Ella se siente indispuesta- fue lo único que dijo, en un tono frío y escueto.

- ¿Indispuesta?- refutó Narcisa- Oh Severus, ¡Si aquí no comemos gente!

Severus Snape no contestó, y simplemente se dirigió hacia el salón con paso militar. Esperaba, que eso a Eris le hiciese entender algunas cosas. Y en realidad, él también odiaba esas tontas reuniones "sociales" donde el centro de atención, era la tortura.

Eris despertó tiempo después, denotando que se había quedado dormida. Se llamó torpe un millón de veces, antes de entender; que su esposo se había ido sin ella y de la gravedad del asunto. ¡Todos hablarían de ello y Snape sólo la insultaría y la vejaría hasta el cansancio!

Se levantó, violentamente y se acomodó el vestido. Corriendo, uno de sus tacones protestó, y resbaló hasta el suelo; pero eso no importaba. Ella debía, ella debía.

Para cuando entró, la mesa en pleno la observó con sorpresa. Severus no dijo nada, ella estaba allí; emparamada ya que había empezado a llover. Sin hacer algún gesto, Snape se levantó y se dirigió hasta ella. La tomó del brazo, con firmeza y la introdujo en la mansión.

- ¡Oh pobre Morwen, pero si estás toda mojada!- exclamaba Narcisa, mirando sin entender a Snape. ¿No estaba indispuesta?

Para cuando la pregunta pudo más que ella, simplemente le siguió hasta el salón. Severus le daba la espalda, y miraba por un enorme ventanal. Los relámpagos y rayos eran lo único que se escuchaba y observaba.

- Severus, ¿Acaso olvidaste decirle que teníamos una reunión?

- Eso no te incumbe- fue su única respuesta, dejando a un lado la copa que sostenía. Eris estaba en la cocina, siendo asistida por Rosalie; la criada.

- ¿Por qué la tratas de esa forma? Siquiera la dejas respirar, siempre yendo y viniendo tras de ti.

- Te dije que eso no te incumbe- suspiró el hombre comenzando a cansarse de la actitud "quiero ser cotilla" de Narcisa.

- ¡Pero Severus, es una mujer! ¡Que Anastacia fuera!

- ¡Anastacia no tiene que ver en esto! ¡Y te recomendaría que te callases de una buena vez!

Ante aquello, Lucius Malfoy emergió en el umbral; se había estado comportando como el caballero que siempre demostraba ser pero hasta ese entonces sus modales se estaban perdiendo. ¡Snape no insultaría a su esposa frente a sus narices!

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?- gritó Lucius desde el otro lado- ¿Cómo te atreves?

Eris lloraba en silencio, simplemente escuchando la discusión que acababa de comenzar por su culpa. Ya tenía conocimiento de que, Snape detestaba a Lucius, y simplemente lo trataba por educar a su hijo Draco. Nada más que eso.

- Tu esposa, incluso Bellatrix; siempre metiéndose donde no les importa- Exclamó Snape, con la copa oscilando fuertemente.

- ¡Ya has visto como ha llegado Morwen! ¡Sin duda, ella es muchísimo más "fina" que Narcisa!

- Yo no he dicho que.

- ¿Acaso pretendes tratar a mi esposa cómo la tratas a ella? Nuestra hospitalidad no incluye esto Snape. ¿Dónde está tú querida Borniert?- dijo Lucius, con ironía; aunque desconocía el significado de ese término en sí.

- ¡Ella no tiene por qué darte explicaciones!

Aún sin entender, la defendía; aunque ella no se lo pidiese. Siempre llorando, siempre callada; sin duda seguro era un mártir para Snape. Pero no, allí estaba manteniéndose en pie; y lo agradecía.

Una copa de cristal rodó y se partió en el suelo, Narcisa soltó un grito ahogado; y lo último que escuchó fue nada. Eris corrió hasta la habitación superior y allí se mantuvo; esperando la reacción iracunda de su "marido".

Para cuando entró, su rostro estaba pálido y denotaba la furia que había vivido antes. Su mano estaba herida, y supuso que la de Lucius también lo estaba. Ella comenzó a retroceder, con nerviosismo.

- Perdóname, no quería; yo no quería- continuó diciendo con temor en sus ojos.

Snape no dijo nada, y simplemente se sentó en la cama adyacente; a mirarse su mano herida. Eris siquiera se atrevió a mover un sólo músculo. Bajo la poca luz, no parecía haber vida en su "esposo"

- ¿Has venido hasta aquí, sólo para acompañarme?- musitó, alzando lentamente la vista.

- No podía dejarte solo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría; y no quería meterte en problemas. Pero el resultado ha sido peor; lo he arruinado todo.

- Lo has hecho por mí- repitió, aparentemente en pensamiento- ¿Estás bien?- indicó, viendo sin reparo la herida en uno de sus muslos.

- Sí, Rosalie me ayudaba. ¿Está muy mal? Digo, la situación. ¿Tendrás problemas? ¿Qué dirán luego?

- No importa, Lucius siempre fue un canalla de primera. Lamento que, te hayan hecho sentir incómoda.

No dijo nada, tampoco se atrevió. Snape estaba disculpándose con ella, y eso estaba generando una especie de congelación de tiempo. La Borniert Eris, la torpe Eris.

- Perdóname, yo no quería; lo siento tanto.

Se incó a sus pies, simplemente alzando la cabeza y con una mueca de dolor por caer sobre su herida. Tomó su mano sin decir mayor cosa y sacó su varita para curársela. Nunca se tocaban, y eso sin duda hizo que Snape la mirase con fijesa. Siempre la había tenido a sus pies, y ahora; estaba en las mismas.

Con un pequeño ruidillo, su mano comenzó a cicatrizarse; y sin decir algo más allí la soltó y allí se quedó. No haría nada, que su esposo no le ordenara.

- Meine Liebe- le dijo, en un susurro- Meine Liebe, levántate por favor.

Desde una instancia, desde aquella guerra donde ambos indudablemente habían perdido más de lo que habían ganado; él había comenzado a llamarla Meine Liebe. No entendía su significado, y esperaba que no fuese peor que "Borniert"

En silencio, así se quedó; observándola. En un suspiro, sus labios se movían nuevamente para hablarle.

- Borniert, torpe; te hubieses quedado en casa- replicó, con voz sería y queda. Eris sin embargo apenas se atrevió a mostrar su cara. Ahora entendía, por qué la llamaba "Borniert"

- Siempre quise hacer las cosas bien. Hacerte ver bien.

- ¿Es que acaso no comprendes lo que significa "Meine Liebe"?- Suspiró el hombre- ¿Tanto tiempo en Alemania y aún no lo detectas?

Inspiró, cuando su pecho se sintió encoger preguntándoselo. ¿Y si le estaba diciendo, muérete? ¿O incluso estúpida?

- "Meine Liebe" significa "mi amor"- contestó el hombre en silencio corpóreo- Meine Liebe, levántate por favor.

Pero Eris jamás lo hizo, y ello significaba que ya no la deseaba a sus pies o que nunca la deseo. Allí se quedó, sosteniéndole las manos; aunque él no quisiese. el sólo hecho del contacto, les hacía sentir increíblemente extraños; pero en ese momento no había otra forma de actuar.

- Gracias, gracias por perdonarme la vida- una lágrima solitaria, cruzaba aquellos delgados pómulos, y aquel lacio y negro cabello servía de pañuelo- Perdoname, no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

La sostuvo por los hombros, con firmeza; y la obligaba a soltarle y a levantarse. Sin embargo, ella permaneció allí con sus codos sobre sus piernas, con su rostro en el suyo; dedicándole un suave beso.

Ese seguramente, sería su primer beso; y el inicio de otros. Ninguno se movió, la sorpresa; el sabor y la imaginación; les detenía en ese preciso instante donde la Luna iluminaba cada instancia de ella. Eris, idéntica a su madre; a la que una vez también quiso conocer a profundidad.

Y lo último que dijo su espos fue "Meine Liebe" mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos con suavidad pero con firmeza. El rol de su esposa, ya no sería; el de aparecer como su "señora esposa". Ahora sería, disfrutar de su vida.

El amable Snape, y la amable Eris Morwen.


End file.
